Mario Party Unity
Mario Party Unity is the latest Mario Party forum game created by SpiderStaryu and Dark Boo. It's a combined version of Mario Party Interactive Forecast and Mario Party Forum Style Adventure, combined in Unity! There's lots of Mini-Games, Items, Spaces, and features that make this game unique. The game was made on April 27th, 2012, and will begin on MPL soon. An interesting fact to know is that this is not the first time SpiderStaryu and Dark Boo attempted at combining features on their game, this is the 2nd attempt at a new game, and hopefully will lead to more games to come. Overall Gameplay The main gameplay itself is similar to Mario Party 3, but with MPI/MPFS influences, of course. You will travel along the board to collect Coins, Stars, and Items. So, players travel the board to collect the most Stars and Coins. Stars determine your place overall, so even if someone has no Coins, as long as they have the most Stars, they are in 1st Place. If there's a tie in the Stars however, the Coins count will determine place: for example if 2 people are tied in Stars, the player with more Coins has the higher placing. Getting as many Coins as you can is great, but don't be afraid to spend them; stuff like Items, or Boo's services, can really help you out. So now, how do you move? Look at the picture of the board, the character you have chosen represents you on the board. The host tells you how much you roll, and move that many spaces on the board. If a junction comes, make sure you are clear on which direction you go. There's turn order in this game, at the beginning of the game we will decide who goes first, second, third, and fourth, you can post at anytime, but your move will count depending on Turn Order. You can use Items such as Lag/Speed Dice Block to affect Turn Order. Dice Blocks for your dice rolls are decided by Random.org, a service that randomizes numbers, this is so Dice Blocks are fair and based on luck. Passing Events Spaces Spaces are things you land on, the whole point to Mario Party is to traverse a board filled with spaces and win. Each space has their own effect, and they are found throughout the board; each of these count towards your dice roll. There's 26 spaces (counting the variations); 9 from the Mario Party Series, 12 from the past MPI games, and 5 new ones for the latest MPIF. Dice Blocks Dice Blocks is an Item System, direct from MPFSA. Now the Dice Block can alter Dice Block and cause trouble for all of your opponents! Peaches Peaches is an Item System, direct from MPIF. Eat these juicy treats to give you Coins and a good defense strategy! Beams Beams is an Item System, direct from MPIF. Get your cannons ready, and fire these deadly beams to knock some Coins out of your opponents! Mail Mail is an new system from MPIF. You get these Letters/Packages by passing the Mail Space, Landing on the Mail Space, Visiting the Post Office, or just randomly out of no where! Your objective with Mail is to take the lost letters to the Post Office, in doing so, you will get a special gift from the Post Office. However, it's up to you to decide if it's better to open it or get the gift from the Post Office. Last 5 Turns On the Last 5 Turns, things are going to get crazy; So many big opportunities will pop up during this event. If used effectively, players can make an amazing recovery. Don't give up hope when you're losing. 4th Place Love, Lucky Lotto Drawing, and Last 5 Turns General. 4th Place Love, the person currently residing in last will get a gift to help them out. Lucky Lotto Drawing, if you have visited the Lotto, you know you'll get a free drawing ticket for this event, if the 3 images on your drawing ticket match the ones on our drawing, you will receive 100 Coins. Last 5 Turns General, Blue/Red Spaces are worth twice as much, and if you land on the same space as another player, a Duel Mini-Game will start. The events I just mentioned will always happen, then another random event from the list below. Bonus Stars At the end of the game, a whopping 6 Bonus Stars are given out at the end. Successfully do the actions you need to do, in order to get these stars.